Dog's Life/1 Farmhouse
This is the first level, and Jake will be standing in front of the dog cage after watching the cutscene, where Daisy was dog-napped. Jake will take a few steps forward, and then a boy with a green shirt will run over and tell Jake he's going to race him to the top of the hill. Before you can do so, a tutorial with instructions will appear, saying that the pillar of light shown in Smellovision (SOV) means the boy is carrying a bone. Then, it will go out of SOV, and another tutorial will come up telling you how to move Jake and make him jump. Oh... my head... what the? Brrlrlrlrl. No... Daisy! O-h. Must... rescue... Daisy. But... how? Ooh, here comes that boy in the green shirt. "Hey, Jake! How's it hangin'? Race you to the top of the hill!" Oh, people are so insensetive. But I need to get back in shape if I'm gonna rescue Daisy. Hold on to your pants, here I come. Oh, hey! He's got a bone in his trouser pocket! Better get moving! Now, let's see... past the horse... up the hill... oh no, he's nearly there! One last effort. Pant pant. Phew. Darn, he's there already. I'll just slow down. "Well, Jake, looks like I beat you fair and square." Hey, that's Mister Jake to you, Stinkfoot. "So, you wanna play another game?" Are you kidding? Does a dog poo in the woods? "Ok, you ready?" Less talk, more action. "Follow me, Jake!" So I guess I should just follow him. If I want to taste that bone. "Come on, Jake!" More following? Oh, he stopped again. "Good boy, Jake." Come on. Ah phew, he's finally stopping properly. "Jake, are you OK? You look a little funny." Those dognappers mentioned a place name... what was it again? "I'm gonna go see Gramps. Mom says he's crazier than a nudest at the South Pole. But I think he's cool." B-b-bone! He dropped the bone! Yay! "Why don't you run down to the farmhouse and play with Lopez, the Chihuahua. Maybe you can practice your racing technique with her? I'm off to Gramps' now." And now to eat the bone. Mmmmmmm, a bone. We dogs have this thing called a Bone Status. If I have more bones than another dog, I can beat them easily in Top Dog contests. Better get collecting! Well, I'll pop down to the farmhouse to see what there is to find here. Hmm, wonder what's in this bin? :::Crash! A battery? No idea what I can do with that. Think I'll just leave it here. Wait a sec; there's a bone in the basketball hoop! Maybe I can get it down if I score three... Throw one. It's in! Oh yes, Jakey boy rules. The four legged Michael Jordan. Two more to go. Throw two. Oh no, missed. Let's face it; I suck big time. I need to practice. Throw three. In again! Jake shoots, he scores! One more to go. Throw four... in again! Sniff my butt, this dog is bad! And down comes the bone. Jake loves bones! What to do next. I know! I'll sniff around the farmhouse. Hmm, there's a hole in the door. I can smell something inside, but I can't fit through Lopez's doggy door. Well, I'll just have to get Lopez. Now, that boy said something about having a race. Hey look! Green scents! If I find all eight, I can race the local champion. Not literally, of course. They're leading around the back of the farmhouse. Behind the barn and around the side and here's the eighth one! Time for a race! Round the back of the Farmhouse and the barn. Along the side of the barn. Whoo, this is fun! Where next? Oh, the treats will tell me. As long as I follow them to the finish and get at least half of them I'll win!... presuming I beat the other dog as well. Now, arooooouuuuund the tree. Into the paddok. Oop, 'scuse me mister horse. Over this jump, over the hay bale and through the gap in the fence. Or missing plank, anyway. Yes! There's the finish line! Wahoo! I won! Now back at the farmhouse. There's Lopez! "Yip" Woof. I now have control of Lopez. Don't ask me how. Now what? Oh yeah, the doggy door. Through I go. And... whoa... there's a bone! I'll just go pick it up. I'm me again. I love to see other dogs do my dirty work. And Lopez comes down the steps... and throws me the bone. Thank you! Now to eat the bone. Ooh, bone-a-licious! But what's this I smell? Red scents? By the tractor? Ooh, yes! Collect four red scents for a game of Doggy Do. Then the local dog can show me some tricks! So... one to the left of the tractor, one to the right, one on the lower roof... and the last one is on the higher part of the roof! Yay, I got them all!